I'll Be There
by directionerr5family
Summary: I never meant for this to happen. It was Riker's fault. He made me fall for him. It was 'cause he was so damn cute. How his eyes light up when someone he loves says that they love him, how he smiles so happily even when you can tell his sad. I never meant to fall in love with someone. I especially didn't mean to fall for my 22 year old brother. Riss/Rossker
1. Chapter 1

I'll be there

Rossker/Riss

**Chapter One**

"What would you guys require in a good relationship?" The interveiwer, Jimmy Fellon, asked. "Um," Riker licked his lips, like he usually did, and continued. "When you look at the person and you don't see what you wanna see. You see who they really are, you see;" He paused and thought for a couple seconds, "You see your best friend." Riker smiled as the crowd clapped.

"Ross?" I snapped my head in the direction of Jimmy. "Sup?" "Everyone has been talking about how you and Riker have a-a _very _close bond. People have wrote articles about it in magazines, girls of the R5 Family have made videos about it on Youtube, and now fans are asking us, as in the interviewers, to ask you about it." I smiled a little. "What do you love about Riker?"

"Well, in my eyes we're not that close. Do we really act that close?" I sat up a bit more and looked at Rocky, Ellington, Rydel, and Reese. "Yeah." "You guys are always together." "It's cute in a way, how close you guys are." Riker smiled a bit and bit his lip. "Oh. Um, for me it's, uh, when you really love your brother, or anyone in your family, you look up to them. So for me it's that I really look up to Riker, litterally, and I love him very much. Um, he's been my isparastion for years and I really do love you." I said. I turned to Riker. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think the same. Um, Ross had always been my favorite. I mean like, uh, when my mom said that she was gonna have the twins, Ross and Reese, I got really happy. I didn't know why, she had told me this two times before that I was gonna have another little sibling. But when Ross was born all I really wanted to do was play with him. Growing up I taught him a lot of stuff and he really caught on to things quickly." He said. "Ok, so who is single." Everyone rose their hands. I went to say something but the managment stared at me.

We put our hands down and the rest of the interveiw went by in a blur. I was beinging lifted up over someone's shoulder and the crowd started laughing and clapping. "Riker, why are you picking Ross up?" So Riker was doing this? Why? I need answers! "Because he walks really slow and we need to leave. Bye guys!" He quickly ran out of the building and towards the car. "Riker, put your brother down." Mom laughed. I was set down and looked at Riker with my eyebrow raised. "Really?" "I had to. You weren't getting up." I rolled my eyes and quickly got in the car.

Riker opened the door once we reached home. We all pilled out of the car, including Ryland, mom and dad, and ran inside. Reese ran to her's and mine bedroom, Ellington ran to the restroom, Rocky fell on the couch and texted his friends, and I followed Riker to his room. We always did this. We all acted close in interviews and than when we got home, we couldn't be farther apart. Riker and I always had a close bond and I loved it, we always hung and I just loved when we would watch movies and cuddle. I mean...hug. Yeah, hug. We're men, we don't cuddle.

Riker fell on his bed and I followed laying next to him. "Movies!" I whinned. "Which one?" "I don't care, I just wanna watch movies and cuddle." He smiled and moved my fray out of my eyes. "Ok, hang on. He left and came back with movies and was dressed in pajama bottoms with no shirt. It's how we always hung out on lazy days. All we had was that interview and that was it. "Can I borrow clothes?" "When do you not?" I blushed and smiled. I grabbed a pair of his green plaid long pajama pants and slipped them on. I kept my Hollister shirt on, like always, and crawled in next to him after closing the door.

"Ross, you awake?" Riker asked halfway through the 7th movie we were watching which was _Monster's University_. "Barley." I muttered into his warm chest. "Want me to turn off the movie so we can sleep? It's 12 PM we could use a nap. I'll set an alarm and we can wake up at 5, just in time for dinner." He said. I nodded as my eyes got heavier. I cuddled more into his chest and he wrapped is long arms around me.

I slowly closed my eyes and felt him kiss my head. "Go to sleep, Ross." "I would if you stopped talking to me." I let out a yawn and slowly fell asleep.

More to come! See you in Chapter Two! Love you guys!

_**xoxo Reese.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Ross, c'mon. Get up, man." I opened my eyes to see Riker staring down at me. He smiled. "We gotta get up, mom needs us for dinner." "Can't we just stay here?" I asked cuddling more into his chest. "No, c'mon Ross." "No. I wanna stay with you." I said forcing him to lay back down. "Ross Shor Lynch, stop. We need to go downstairs." "No." I sat on his stomach and stared down at him.

"Ross-" "No. Now quit moving or I...I'll.." What would I do to him? "Or you'll what?" A smirk started pulling at his lips. "I'll..I-I'll...I'll kiss you! Quit moving or I'll kiss you." I said. "You wouldn't! We're brothers. Now get off me so we can go to dinner." "Nope. It's not a joke, Rikey. You move, and I'll kiss you. Simple as that." I said. His face fell. "So, if I move my arm, then you'll kiss me?" I nodded.

He smirked. "Your gonna move aren't you?" "Only to see if you'd actually kiss me." "Don't move Riker. I mean it, I will kiss you." "For like how long, it matters-" I groaned and slammed my lips onto his. I pulled away after a couple seconds and stared at him. "Wh-" "You moved your lips." I smirked. His face turned pale and he stared up at me. "We can leav-" "No." He said. "Why not, Riker?" I asked.

He grabbed my waist to get me to stay. "Kiss me again." "What?" "Kiss me again." He repeated. "W-what?! Why?" "Because I need to know how it feels!" "Why do you need to know how it feels? I kissed you once, isn't that enough?" "You kissed me for like..3 seconds. Kiss. Me. Again. Ross." His face hardened as he stared at my lips. "R-Riker, n-" His slammed his lips onto mine before I could finish my sectance.

My heart raced so fast I thought it would pop out. My stomach started hurting as Riker gripped my waist to get me to stay. I wrapped my arms around Riker's neck and kissed back. It wasn't passionate, it was rough and full of..._need. _He layed back and I couldn't help but smirk. His hands inched their way down to the collar of my shirt. He pulled at it. I pulled away as he pulled it off.

"R-Riker, this isn't right, we're brothers-" "I need this. Just stop, please." I stayed sitting up and stared down at my older brother. "Why do you need it?" He sighed. "I've never kissed anyone, and for some reason when I kiss you it feels...eh...good." I turned pale. My hands rested on his chest as I stared at him. "What would people think?" I asked not even above a whisper. "I-I don't know...but we need to get to dinner. They-" I placed my lips onto his softly. He slowly sat up and titled his head. It was more passionate than the last one, I loved it.

I slowly pulled away and stared at him. "Wow." "See, it means a lot to me." I said. Riker smiled a little showing his shinning teeth. "C'mon, now we can go to dinner." I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back on as Riker grabbed one of his shirts out of his closet. He slipped it on and grabbed my hand. I stared at our hands for a minute before smiling a little.

"Maybe this could work." I said. His face brightened. He hugged me tightly. "Maybe. Maybe." He muttered into my ear. He grabbed my hand again and we walked down the stairs. We saw Rocky and quickly let go of each other's hands. "C'mon! We've been waiting for a long time you guys. We're starving." We walked in and everyone stared at us. "What?" I asked.

"What took you so long?" "We didn't wake up for a while, sorry." Riker said. Dad stared at me. "Ross, c'mere." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the kitchen. "Yeah, daddy?" "Why are your lips swollen?" I reached up to touch my lips. Damn, dad has good eyes. "I-I don't know." I said. "Ross, you were kissing someone. You know how I feel about you and relationships." "I-I wasn't kissing anyone dad. I hit my mouth on...on the couch.." He smiled. "Nice cover up. I knew you and Riker were kissing."

"What the hell? How?!" I asked a bit too loud. "Ross! Watch your languge." Mom shouted. "Sorry!" I shouted back. Dad smiled a little more at me. "I could hear your and his battle. It was..cute in a way." I stared up at him. "Don't-" "I won't. I promise. Now c'mon. They all are going to starve to death if we don't get in there." I smiled a little and walked in with him.

See you in Chapter Three! :D

_**xoxo Reese.**_

**ps. I know it sucked, I'm not a good writer. Please bare with me, I have an idea of what's gonna happen in the rest of the story! Love you guys and thank you for reading this, means a lot to me. :D **


End file.
